


Making the Most of It

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Helena find themselves with a moment alone and Helena knows exactly what they should do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of It

“We don’t have time,” Myka gasped as Helena pulled back from her lips.

“We have time,” Helena husked, looking up through her eyelashes to meet Myka’s eyes.

Her gaze was hot enough to melt glass and Myka breathed in sharply at the sight of Helena’s naked desire.

“We have time,” Helena repeated when Myka’s lips parted to speak.  “It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice raspy with arousal.

Helena’s hands moved to Myka’s waist and she popped open the button of Myka’s jeans.  Instinctively, Myka’s hips arched up, seeking out Helena’s hand and Helena breathed in sharply before she slowly trailed her hand between Myka’s legs and then pressed her palm against Myka, cupping the brunette in her hand.

Myka remained still for a moment, neither encouraging nor rejecting Helena’s advance, but after a few seconds she released a ragged sigh and reached between their bodies so that she could cover Helena’s hand with her own.

“Okay,” Myka sighed, a powerful throb of desire coursing through her when she looked into Helena’s dark eyes.

Still looking straight into Helena’s eyes, Myka used the hand she had covering Helena’s to drag Helena’s hand up to her waist so that she could then slip it inside of the jeans Helena had loosened a minute before.

With Myka’s hand still lightly holding onto her wrist, Helena moved her hand deeper into the agent’s pants until her fingers were sliding through deliciously damp curls.

Myka tilted her head back and gasped. 

Even when she knew the touch was coming, she was still never quite prepared for the effect Helena’s touch had on her. 

“You feel _heavenly_ ,” Helena purred, licking her lips before she leaned forward and captured Myka’s lips with her own, her tongue slipping inside of Myka’s mouth to deepen the kiss as she slowly entered the brunette with her finger.

“So do you,” Myka half-sighed and half-gasped as her lips curved up happily.

Helena smiled as she thrust inside of Myka, moving with her whole body as she entered the other woman, moving close enough to brush her lips lightly against Myka’s before swaying away.

“Lean against the wall darling,” Helena purred.

“Why?” Myka breathed out, her eyes flickering open to meet Helena’s eyes for a moment before the movements of Helena’s fingers drove her to distraction and her eyes slipped shut again.

“You’re going to require the support,” Helena drawled cockily as she stepped into Myka’s body, forcing the brunette back until she gently collided with the wall.

“Oh,” Myka breathed out, and her lips curved up wickedly.  “Okay, then,” she sighed as she relaxed against the wall, allowing it to support some of her weight.

“Good girl,” Helena breathed out. 

And then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Myka’s as she set about using her fingers to make Myka a very happy girl as well.

 

The End


End file.
